SOKKA UNIT User Manual
by Karen Elaine DuLay
Summary: Everybody's favorite comic relief character has finally been UNIT-ized! Enjoy his antics, and forgive us for the cookie crumbs...


**Since they're siblings, I'm posting this with the KATARA UNIT Manual. I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Also, does anybody know if Spicy Nacho Orville Reddenbacher's popcorn tastes good?**

* * *

><p><strong>SOKKA UNIT<strong>

_Copyright Nickelodeon __Studios__ and CookieLord Factories_

A User's Guide

Congratulations, lucky customer! You've just purchased a SOKKA UNIT! If this is your first UNIT, feel free to skip the following section and move on to TECHNICAL SPECIFICATIONS. However, if you are new to the joys of UNIT ownership, please be sure to take a look, as it may give you important information concerning the basis of UNITs themselves.

Introduction to UNITs

So you've purchased your first UNIT. Congratulations! We hope you will enjoy living with your new housemate for years to come.

Before you read the specifics about your UNIT, we would like to make several facts about them very clear.

Your UNIT is indeed a person, despite your views on cloning, genetic manipulation, artificial intelligence, and any host of other controversial topics. We would like you to keep this in mind while dealing with your UNIT, as they have thoughts, emotions, and dreams just like you. Should you find yourself disagreeing with our claims, please note that mistreatment of your UNIT can and will result in legal action, either on the UNIT's part or ours.

It is likely that your UNIT is underage. Should you yourself be underage, there is no problem with the two of you carrying on a romantic relationship, if you so desire. However, if your UNIT is not of the legal age of consent for your country while you are considered an adult, or vice versa, you or your UNIT may be arrested for statutory rape. We at [CookieLord Factories] cannot be held accountable for any illegal actions committed by a UNIT or the owner of a UNIT.

This manual may not contain all the answers to your questions. If this is the case, please contact a company representative and present your question or issue. We will answer your question to the best of our abilities, and then update all of our manuals so that other buyers in the future will not face the same troubles as you. Sending us cookies might speed up the updating process.

It is possible to return your UNIT within 90 days of receiving it, but to do so you must replace your UNIT and all accessories in the box they were shipped in. If you cannot locate all of the accessories or the box itself, [CookieLord Factories] is unable to reclaim the UNIT and return your money. Well, we suppose we'll reclaim the UNIT anyways. But you won't get your money back. We'll probably have spent it on cookie ingredients by then.

Technical Specifications

Your UNIT should possess the following traits:

**Age:** 15

**Manufacturing Origin:** Southern Water Tribe

**Height:** [unknown]

**Weight:** [unknown]

**Length:** They make them bigger in the Water Tribes

**Nationality:** Southern Water Tribe

**Bending Abilities:** none

**Preferred Weaponry:** Club, Boomerang, Space Sword

Unpacking

SOKKA does not like waking up, and he will let you know so in the clearest terms he can muster. If you're having trouble getting him out of his box, try some of these suggestions:

Have a SUKI or PRINCESS YUE UNIT call SOKKA's name. He will quickly exit the box, a huge grin on his face, looking for his girl. You are then free to reprogram him as you wish.

Obtain a bag of beef jerky, then shake it temptingly next to his box. SOKKA will throw the door open and grab the jerky. You are then free to reprogram him as you wish.

Take out his boomerang and start toying with it—if you're outside, you can even try throwing it. SOKKA will hear and exit the box, grumbling about people trying to take his boomerang, and forcibly retrieve it from you. You are then free to reprogram him as you wish.

Uses and Jobs

**Bodyguard: **As a skilled warrior of the Water Tribes, SOKKA is very good at keeping people safe. He will not hesitate to be a human shield if the need arises, and will defend his charge to the end. Pair him up with a SUKI UNIT and the two will be unstoppable. You can also make quite a bit of money off of hiring him out!

**Hunter:** For years before the show SOKKA was the only hunter for his tribe, and as a result he's pretty darn good at it. While the show portrays his skills with a comedic light, give him a spear and obtain a legal hunting license for him, then set him loose and watch him rack up the kills! You can supplement your pantry with fresh meat from SOKKA's wilderness escapades, or sell venison on the side for extra cash. Fishing, however, is not a viable option, as he will either get beaten up by the fish, get wet from a KATARA UNIT playing with "magic water," or will come home with a stolen war balloon and a SUKI, HAKODA, or CHIT SANG UNIT instead of fish.

**Comedian:** True to the show, SOKKA possesses quite the funny bone. Put him onstage, tell him not to try too hard (if he does he'll overdo it, and that's never pretty), and the crowd will be roaring in minutes. Make sure there are no rotten tomatoes being sold nearby (or start selling them yourself) and you'll be raking in the dough in no time!

Characterization

UNITs are pre-programmed to be consistent with their personalities and general appearances in the middle of Season Two. This means that their relations with other UNITs, philosophies, and even their treatment of you will vary depending on how much of the series they believe they have experienced. Showing them episodes of the series will "unlock" their memories of what happened, as well as affect their relations with others and their actions.

Relations to Other Units

_AANG:_ Despite not trusting AANG at the start of the series, these two have become good friends. They will happily goof off together, and if you add a TOPH UNIT to the mix destruction is close at hand! Other than that, there are possibilities for slash so long as all KATARA, PRINCESS YUE, and SUKI UNITs are kept out of the way.

_KATARA:_ This UNIT is SOKKA's younger sister, but has been his maternal figure since they were children. Whenever SOKKA tries to imagine his mother's face, he sees KATARA's instead. As a consequence of this, SOKKA is rather protective of his sister, and will defend her to the end. Should you be in a romantic relationship with KATARA, he will scrutinize and supervise every moment you spend with her. In fact, the only person he'll really accept as a potential brother-in-law is an AANG UNIT, and that only because AANG is a peaceful monk who knows SOKKA will kill him if he makes KATARA cry.

_TOPH:_ When combined, these two make a dangerous duo of destruction. TOPH will egg SOKKA on, and he'll do the same for her. Keep them from adding an AANG UNIT to the group, or there will be chaos on a massive scale as the Bending abilities of the Avatar are turned to gleeful mayhem. SOKKA also tries to make TOPH feel as much like any other member of Team Avatar as he can, and with work might be able to develop romantic feelings for her.

_ZUKO:_ These two UNITs will start out as enemies, and will stay enemies until you orient them to the latter half of season three. At that point they will be awkwardly friendly, and SOKKA will have no trouble making fun of ZUKO when the latter makes a mistake. It is only around the end of the series that they begin to interact without their past animosity coloring their actions.

_SUKI:_ This UNIT and your SOKKA are definitely interested in each other, but will not act on that interest until they watch "The Serpent's Pass." Even then, their relationship may be ended by diligent work at convincing them they're just not that good of a match, at which point a mutual breakup will occur. They do have a strong bond, however, and will work to overcome any obstacle…unless a PRINCESS YUE UNIT shows up.

_PRINCESS YUE:_ As the Moon Spirit, YUE and SOKKA were forcibly separated, for what they thought would be forever. YUE is SOKKA's first love, and he will be more than happy to abandon anyone else—including you—for a chance to be with her. The only possible obstacle to them getting together is SOKKA being in a previous relationship with a SUKI UNIT: should both women come into his life, SOKKA will be unwilling to leave his prior commitment but will nevertheless desire to be with YUE. How things end up is left to you…

_HAKODA:_ As SOKKA's father, HAKODA is a major influence on your UNIT. His decisions will affect SOKKA's, and SOKKA will compare himself and his actions to his father's. Their father-son bond is very strong, and will keep them close so long as they are around each other. HAKODA may also be listed as SOKKA's legal guardian, so if you're underage yourself and cannot fill out the proper paperwork, getting a HAKODA UNIT as well is the best thing you can do.

Cleaning

Your SOKKA is not nearly as hygienic as his sister would like him to be. If it comes to it, you might need to drag him into the tub yourself—not that he'll complain.

Feeding

SOKKA's favorite food is meat. Meat, meat, lots of meat: any kind, so long as it's edible. He'll demand it with every meal, and who cares if you're a vegetarian? He's not!

Rest

SOKKA is a very deep sleeper, and it takes a lot to wake him up. He can sleep on almost any surface, but would prefer something soft. Your bed is just fine, so far as he's concerned.

Reprogramming/Modes

_Sarcastic (default)_

_Skeptical (default)_

_Serious_

_Prankster_

_Preening_

_Veggies-and-Straight-Talk (locked)_

Your SOKKA UNIT comes preprogrammed with the default modes of _Sarcastic_ and _Skeptical_, which are said to define his personality. In these modes, almost everything that comes out of his mouth will be sarcastic and he will not trust you one bit, similar to his actions at the start of the series. This will last until he gets to know you better and ascertains that you are not a Fire Nation spy: at that point his attitude should be more sarcastic than skeptical, and he will not eye you distrustfully whenever you're close to sharp objects.

_Serious_ mode activates whenever SOKKA feels threatened, or when he is planning something. In this mode, he will drop the sarcasm and refuse to tolerate any nonsense. If he is forced to fight someone or something, then he will use the skills gained from a life of living at the South Pole to inflict serious damage. This mode's one drawback is that SOKKA's designated role as comedic relief never goes away, and thus he is likely to ruin a tense, serious moment with an accidental fall or failure to actually bust down the big door he leapt at in an epic kick.

_Prankster_ mode will occur when SOKKA feels more comfortable around you, enough at least to play a few jokes. Having a TOPH or AANG UNIT around will make this mode easier to reach, as he may enter it to prank with or against them. Beware of letting a _Prankster_-mode SOKKA UNIT near a KATARA UNIT, however: he will attempt to initiate a water war, which (seeing as his sister is a Waterbender) he will inevitably lose.

_Preening_ mode occurs when SOKKA is being praised. In this mode, he will be somewhat arrogant and strut around like he owns the world. He will fall out of this mode on his own when the inevitable hand of comic relief makes him trip or goof up at the perfectly hilarious moment.

Veggies-and-Straight-Talk mode is only seen when SOKKA feels he is stuck in a situation and must bargain with the Universe in order to get out of it. This mode will end the moment he gets out of said situation, and he'll be back on meat and sarcasm with a vengeance. His hypocrisy will not bother him in the least.

Troubleshooting

**Problem:** I set my SOKKA to _Prankster_ mode, and then later told him to go hunting for some meat, but when he got back he started playing really dangerous pranks on me, and I think he might be seriously trying to kill me dead. He's going around the house laughing his head off in a really disturbing manner, and won't let go of this butcher knife. I don't even know where the knife came from! Why did this happen, and how can I make it stop?

**Solution:** Uh-oh, you're in trouble now. Hunting while in _Prankster_ mode can activate the special _Cracked_ mode, in which SOKKA's sanity takes an extended vacation. He will attempt to murder you just for laughs, and won't understand why you're so upset—it's just a bit of harmful fun! To get him out of this mode, ply him with meat and praise for his hunting skills until he enters _Preening _mode. After that, you should be safe…just don't let it happen again.

**Problem:** My SOKKA UNIT met a SUKI UNIT and a YUE UNIT at the same time, and now they're fighting over who gets him! I tried getting another SOKKA UNIT so they could each have one, but now the SOKKAs are fighting over who gets who! What should I do?

**Solution:** Have the SOKKAs switch out…? Um, seeing as both SUKI and YUE could kill us (or worse, destroy our cookies!) with little to no effort in a minute, we're gonna stay out of this one.

Questions

Q: SOKKA and I started dating a while back, and he keeps trying to make me things. Not that I don't like the thought, but…he's not the most artistic of people. Is there a way to get him to stop carving me things out of deer bone?

A: In the Water Tribes, a man carves something for a woman as a sign of affection. Asking SOKKA to stop will only hurt his feelings. Instead, you could suggest he try baking you something so that not just your heart, but also your stomach, will be flattered by his affection. We recommend cookies. And, you know, if you ever find yourself with extras, we'd be more than willing to take the leftovers…

Q: My SOKKA is in Cracked mode, and I can't get him out of it! Can I send him in and get a new one?

A: Why would we want your broken UNIT? We'll send you a new one, but only if you buy it fair and square. No exchanges here: we're sort of broke from buying all that cookie stuff at the Cookie Fair, and can't afford things like that. Please note that we also do not have warranties on our UNITs.

Accessories

Boomerang (1)

Machete (1)

Space Sword (1)

Set of Fire Nation Clothing (1)

Set of Water Tribe clothing, winter wear (1)

Set of Water Tribe clothing, summer wear (1)

End Notes

We at [CookieLord Factories] hope you and your UNIT enjoy many years of happiness together, and please urge you to remember the local laws concerning statutory rape. Seriously, he's underage and if we're not drilling that into you the government might try to get the men in the white coats to take us away again! If you or your UNIT should do anything illegal, [CookieLord Factories] is not responsible for legal representation, reimbursement, or paying bail. Though a donation of cookies may help change our minds.


End file.
